La Desicion de Mikan
by Maia Mizuhara
Summary: Mikan recibe un mensaje de texto en su celular que la deja muy intrigada. No sabe si seguir el impulso y averiguar de que se trata, o quedarse tranquila ese sábado en su casa. A medida que pasan las horas recuerda momentos claves de su vida. Luego tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión ¡Y en eso la ayudaras vos! Lo que Mikan haga depende también de tu decisión! Para Flor-nee TQM!
1. El Mensaje

**Aqui traigo una nueva historia. La idea es originalmente de la escritora ****_Cecilia Curbelo _****de ****_Montevideo, Uruguay. _****Amo sus dos historias:****_ La Desición de Camila _****y****_ Las dos Caras de Sofía_****, y espero la llegada de ****_La confesión de Micaela!_**** La siguiente historia que leere de****_ Cecilia Curbelo_**** :). He tenido ideas de hacer esta historia la prota a Luna y en la siguiente a Mikan... pero despues no megusto la idea... y no se porque no me gusto mas... :/. Eeeeeen Fin. Esta sera la historia ****_La Decición de Camila-Mikan_**** con cambios en algunas que otras cosas asique... disfruten :)**

**Ah! y Hare mi único agradecimiento aquí, en el primer capitulo:**

**Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni la mismisima idea de la historia, cual pertenece a Cecilia Curbelo. Lu únic que me pertenece es la idea de la mezcla de ambas historias (?).**

**Diviertanse!**

* * *

**-~La Decisión de Mikan~-**

**-~Capítulo 1: El Mensaje~-**

* * *

De: [número desconocido]

Para: Mikan

Mensaje: ‹‹Mikan: Encontrame en Central Town a las 5pm››

Volví a mirar mi celu, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca, y releí ese mensajito corto pero archimisterioso.

Y entonces pensé… Listo. Te encuentro en Central Town, cómo no. Pero me gustaría saber de dónde saliste, quién te dio mi número, si te conozco, si de verdad vale la pena salir, con este frío espantoso, para encontrarme con vos. Porque la verdad es no solo no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién eres, sino que encima me clavaste la duda terrible por saberlo, y si no voy Central Town no lo voy a saber nunca, pero si voy puedo meter la pata hasta el fondo, ¿no?

Digo, con la cantidad de cosas horripilantes que veo en el informativo, más de que me viven diciendo mi madre, mi padre, mis abuelos sobre el cuidado de hablar con extraños y todo lo malo que puede pasar, bien podrías ser un secuestrador de menores o un asesino serial. El único detalle es que sabes mi nombre y mi número de celular, ¡y eso me desconcierta (y me intriga) bastante!

Alguien coherente le preguntaría a su amiga, a su madre, a su vecina: ''¿Qué hago?'' Pero a mí me paspa andar preguntando por ahí algo que debería saber yo misma, o sea, qué hacer. Siempre me fastidiaron un montón esas personas que antes de dar un paso le preguntan a medio pueblo si están bien en darlo, si deberían dar medio o tal vez salir a correr una maratón.

¡En fin! Me estoy yendo por las ramas y el asunto es que acá estoy en mi cuarto, recién levantada en este sábado de invierno, y de repente tentada a salir a encontrarme con no–se-sabe-quién.

Me miro en el espejo grande, ese de cuerpo entero que me colocó mi oji-chan hace dos años al otro lado de la puerta de mi ropero. Aparte de pelo largo, esponjoso, castaño y revuelto de la dormida larguísima que me mandé, soy común, quizá lo único que me hace ver diferente a los demás es que tengo una marca de nacimiento en la espalda baja, parece como cuando uno tiene sarampión. Sólo yo lo conozco, ah, y por supuesto mis padres. Por suerte no me salieron los típicos granitos en la cara. Solo cuando me viene el periodo -*tos, tos*- me aparecen algunos, aunque básicamente se concentran en la frente. Pero no pasa todos los meses.

¡Pobres algunos compañeros del liceo viven con granitos en la cara! Hay un varón en mi clase, se llama Takumi Miyasaki, que tiene granos de todos los tamaños y colores. ¡Te impresiona verlo de cerca! Está haciendo un tratamiento con un médico y se ve que le preocupa, por eso me enoja horrible cuando otros se burlan de él o hablan bajito a sus espaldas (una vez escuche a uno de los varones llamarlo ‹‹Takumi el Choclo›› y no me aguante: ¡fui y le dije todo!), pero ok, lo que le pasa a mi compañero le puede pasar a cualquiera, y es como que no se ponen en su lugar… La verdad es que no sé si él se da cuenta, creo que sí. Por las dudas, yo disimulo lo más que puedo cuando me acerco a hablar, porque sin querer los ojos se me van a alguno de esos granos gigantes y, ¡no lo quiero hacer sentir mal!

Lo que sí tengo son ojos color miel un poco redondos como los americanos, pero no tanto. ‹‹Son como los del occidente›› suele decir mi madre. ¿Será eso? A mí me gustan, por ahora. Porque durante un montón de tiempo, en el cole, mis compañeros me llamaban ‹‹La Anormal›› ¡Ay, lo que sufrí cuando era más chica con ese apodo! Me sentía la más miserable de todas las personas, la que señalaban con el dedo, la que nunca tendría novio, la que siempre iba a ser distinta… Hasta me daba vergüenza salir a la calle. Lloré noches y noches… y era tal mi desesperación, que llegue a rogarle a mi mamá para que me dejara estudiar desde casa y faltar a la escuela, como hacen algunas estrellas de Hollywood.

Fue espantoso, pero, increíblemente, pasé de esta angustia profunda a una bronca incontrolable. Ahí me zarpé mal, lo reconozco. Empecé a contestarle a todo el mundo y a poner apodos bien feos a cada uno de los que me llamaban así. Tanto hice, que termine en la Dirección, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria del director de mi colegio, que nomás con su voz grave ya te hace temblar. Me rezongó diciendo que no eran actitudes ‹‹tolerables›› en la institución y bla, bla, bla…

Aunque traté de defenderme, no me dio pie a nada. Y encima, llamaron a mi mamá y tuvieron una reunión con ella. Después no me quedo otra que bajar unos cambios, mamá me hablo de la importancia de respetar a los otros y todo eso, pero claro, ¿a mí me respetaban?

''Mamá, ¿no entiendes que se burlan de mí? ¿A vos te gustaría que se rieran por tu tic en el ojo? Es re feo que se rían de vos, a nadie le gusta, así que no entiendo por qué no me apoyás. ¡Soy tu hija!''

''Si, mi amor, eres mi hija y por eso trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo. En este caso, Mikan, te entiendo y mucho ¿Vos pensás que no se burlaban de mí en el colegio porque tenía este tic? ¿O que no me costó sentirme atractiva por ese motivo? Yo soy humana, al igual que vos, y pasé por lo mismo. Pero aprendí que a veces pagar con la misma moneda solo te trae más disgustos y complicaciones''

''Todo bien, ma. Pero no tienen derecho a-''

''Claro que no, Mikan, nadie tiene derecho a hablar de los demás y mucho menos a burlarse o a ponerse apodos feos, pero en la realidad siempre pasa estas cosas. Lo que quiero que aprendas es a manejarlo para que vos tampoco te vuelvas una persona así, que critica, que juzga, que está pendiente de los defectos ajenos. Porque eso va a hacer que a la larga te termines envenenando por dentro, juntando odio, sentimientos que no te dejan nada bueno…''

''Seguís sin entenderme. Parece que estamos en distintos planetas'' le reproché mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba enojadísima hacia un costado.

''No Mikan, te juro que te entiendo, mi amor… Es que yo viví más que vos. Me encantaría decirte que te voy a proteger siempre, que te cambio de colegio y listo, que de ahora en más podes estudiar desde casa, no sé… Pero te estaría haciendo un daño terrible. Parte de crecer es esto. Es decepcionarse, caerse, levantarse y seguir adelante ¿Y sabes qué? También parte de crecer es aceptarse a uno mismo tal cual es para que el resto nos acepte tal cual somos, con lo bueno, lo malo, lo intermedio… A mí, por ejemplo, me encantan tus ojos occidentales. Además, ya sabes que tu bisabuela los tenía así''

''¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?'' le pregunté interesada de repente

''Mikan, te lo había contado otras veces-''

''Ay, ma, pero no me acuerdo. ¡Cuéntame de nuevo!'' le rogué. ¡Me encanta que mamá me cuente historias de la familia! Y aunque me acordaba perfecto de lo de mi bisabuela, quería que ella se sentara conmigo y me dijera otra todo lo que ya sabía de la historia.

''Espera que busco una foto, creo que tengo una a mano en la caja de fotos viejas. Vos ya las viste, pero capaz que no te acuerdes. Era una mujer hermosísima''

''¿Y no estaba traumada con eso?''

''Bueno, nunca me pareció. Ya te dije antes que era muy chica cuando ella murió, pero siempre la vi como una mujer muy segura de sí misma, y ese rasgo, justamente, a mi entender, era lo que la hacía ser tan bella, tan única, tan _ella_''

''Gracias, mami'' le dije mientras le acariciaba la mano.

El ojo de mamá se puso peor con la conversación y el pestañeo se hizo más frecuente. Me vino un sentimiento de culpa. Tal vez yo le había provocado ese nerviosismo que le hizo acelerar el tic… Pero su sonrisa me tranquilizó, y me quitó parte del malestar. A veces creo que mi madre tiene poderes… Logra cosas mágicas, como cambiarme el humor en un segundo o hacerme sentir diferente con decirme solo algunas palabras.

Mi mamá se llama Yuka. Aparte del tic, que aunque parezca raro me parece normal, es una madre supercariñosa. No sé cómo hace para entenderme a mí, que soy adolescente, y también entender a mi hermano que es un niño (¡e insoportable!). Es como unos 10 centímetros más alta que yo, tiene el pelo castaño ¡igualito al mío! Solo que hasta los hombros. Suele estar de trajecito, con chaqueta y pantalón. De pollera es muy difícil verla; no le gustan. Tiene tres o cuatro conjuntos y los alterna en la semana. Ni idea de cómo hace con el poco tiempo que tiene, pero siempre esta ¡impecable!

Aunque según mis abuelos es hija única la verdad es que llegue a tener unos tíos, pero la historia es re triste. Resulta ser que en el primer caso mi mamá era una bebita cuando mi obaa-chan **(OC) **quedo embarazada. Y no sé bien qué pasó, creo que algo con la sangre o la coagulación de la sangre, la cosa es que a los seis meses del embarazo mi abuela dio a luz a un bebe diminuto. Pero vivió muy poco porque los pulmones no lograron desarrollarse. Mis abuelos no se animaron más a tener otro miembro en la familia… después de 1 año y medio se volvieron a animaron. Esta vez sí vivió. Pero a los 1 años murió en un accidente de tráfico… Y luego de tales terribles casos mis abuelos no quisieron saber más nada con agrandar la familia. Tampoco hablaron nunca del tema. Solo cuando mamá les pregunto porque ví unas fotos en la que en una, obaa-chan estaba embarazada y tenía a mi madre en su regazo, y otra en la cual mi mamá estaba jugando con mi tío. Pero como ellos no hablan de lo que les gusta… bueno… son así. Por suerte mamá en eso es muy distinta y encara lo que yo le pregunto, aunque le cueste explicar. Me fascina hablar con mi madre.

Además es muy creativa: por ejemplo, se compra una chaqueta cualquiera, pero le cose dos o tres botones de más, o se pone un collar que tiene como cosas raras de metal o piedritas (ya le pedí que cuando sea grande me lo preste), y queda espectacular. Y cuando está en casa, nada que ver. Solo la vez de pantuflas, championes o chatitas. También usa jeans, pero no chupines, dice que eso es para las chiquilinas y que ella ya es una mujer ‹‹Hecha y derecha››. ¡Es uno de los tantos dichos que debe de haber heredado de oji-chan, su papá!

Así fue que con el tiempo y las palabras de mi mamá empecé a verme… con otros ojos, digamos. Me di cuenta que no daba para quemarse y de última sería un embole no tener un rasgo característico, ¿no? Como que estos ojos ‹‹Occidentales›› son mi sello personal. Aparte, mucha gente se me acerca y me pregunta si vengo de otro país, y eso está buenísimo porque puedo abrirme a hablar. Soy bastante tímida para empezar un diálogo, así que los ojos rasgados me ayudan un montón.

Ah, otra cosa que me caracteriza son mis hoyuelos. A mi padre le encantan los hoyuelos que se me forman cuando sonrío, y a mí me pone orgullosa. Todo lo que a él lo haga feliz me da terrible satisfacción. Tal vez porque es mi padre, o quizás porque lo amo. No sé bien…, pero es así.

Sé que no es muy fácil convivir conmigo, no tengo un carácter sencillo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dicen mis abuelos y mi madre. Mamá siempre resalta que soy repeleadora con mi hermanito y estoy en plena etapa de rebeldía.

La otra vez, por ejemplo, me zampó:

''Mikan, no podes estar con esa cara larga todo el día porque tu hermano te escondió la bufanda. Ya está, estas más grande, da vuelta la hoja''

¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Lo único que quería era ir a una muestra de patín en el liceo con un abrigo y la bufanda de colores que me había tejido yo misma (porque hace poco se me dio por aprender a tejer y mi obaa-chan me enseño) y Youichi, mi hermano, no tuvo mejor idea que escondérmela. ¡Se creía el gracioso!

Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió ponerle cerradura a mi dormitorio, pero mamá se enojó espantoso conmigo y me dijo que no tenía corazón. ¡No sé para qué mamá me dio un hermano! Ella me dice que ‹‹es un regalo de la vida››. Claro, ¡porque no le hace la vida imposible a ella!

Me visto rápido. No quiero demorarme mucho, me entró un frío inmenso, y aunque es pleno invierno no tenemos la estufa prendida de mañana. Recién la prendemos a media tarde, porque si no sería un ‹‹gastadero de leña››, según mi madre. Lo bueno de tener una casa chiquita es que al ratito que la prendes el ambiente se caldea divino. Soy muuuuuy friolenta, pero con un jogging estoy bávara. Más todavía que es un sábado de mañana. No tengo ganas de ponerme otra cosa.

Por los ruidos que escucho, sé que mi hermano y mi madre están levantados, en la cocina. Mi dormitorio está pegado al baño. Del otro lado está el dormitorio de mi mamá. Antes era regrande, pero cuando quedó embarazada de mi hermano decidieron dividirlo con una pared y así le quedó un cuarto a Youichi. Eso no lo recuerdo, obvio, me lo contó ella.

No tenemos living, pero sí un comedor de esos que te dan ganas de quedarte, con la estufa a leña, y la cocina, que es donde estamos siempre. Tiene una mesa con sillas donde comemos o jugamos a las cartas en verano. En el comedor hay sillones mullidos que me encantan, y está la tele que compartimos. Es un lío porque –por lo general- queremos ver cosas distintas, pero ok, ¡creo que en varias, por no decir la mayoría de las casas debe de pasar lo mismo!

Vuelvo a leer el mensajito. ¿Qué hago? En todo caso, y no es por sacarme culpas de encima, lo cierto es que si decido ir a encontrarme con ese alguien tiene mucho que ver la actitud de Hotaru, mi ¿ex? Mejor amiga, durante este último año. Si no hubiese cambiado tanto, seguro que hoy estaría con ella y no evaluando recurrir a cualquier alternativa con tal de no pasármela embolada en casa.

Pero la realidad es que Hotaru no está, y por mi parte tengo que seguir la vida con o sin ella. ¡Ja! ¡Qué madura sonó la frase, ¿no?! ¡Hasta yo me sorprendo a veces de mis propias palabras! Aunque sé que es muy fácil decir las cosas y muy (demasiado) difícil encararlas o aceptarlas tal cual son. Mejor no sigo pensando, porque ya se me está por escapar un lagrimón.

¡Ay si, seré sentimental! ¡Debe de ser algo genético, porque mi mamá es igualita! Mi oji-chan le vive repitiendo uno de sus tantos dichos: ‹‹Yuka, sos de moco fácil››. Y así es… ¡Y yo soy un calco!


	2. Hotaru y Yo

**-~La Decisión de Mikan~-**

**-~Capítulo 2: Hotaru y Yo~-**

* * *

Me tienen harta siempre preguntándome lo mismo: ''¿Qué pasa con Hotaru?'' ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y yo que sé qué pasa? O mejor dicho, debería gritar _¡qué sé yo lo que le pasa! _Porque si vamos al caso, a mí no me pasa nada, sigo siendo la misma. La que cambió fue ella, que está rarísima conmigo. Parece increíble, nos conocimos cuando apenas teníamos cuatro años, y ahora que cumplimos los trece, ella está comportándose tan diferente a la persona que siempre fue, como una completa desconocida, haciéndose la popular en el liceo. ¡Ojalá se diera cuenta que le queda ridículo! Pero claro, deja que le diga eso y listo, ahí en fija me deja de saludar por completo.

Pensar que nos criamos juntas, como quien dice. Y siempre llamábamos la atención porque aparte de no despegarnos ni un segundo somos muy distintas físicamente. Hotaru es más alta que yo, me pasa por unos 3-4 centímetros, ¡y es súper flaca! Tiene el pelo lacio y corto, es azabache. Tiene una mirada sin emoción alguna, nuca deja de tener esa cara, y eso que le deja hermosa una sonrisa. En el liceo la llaman ‹‹reina del hielo›› por su actitud fría con casi todos (me dijo una vez que soy la única que vio en ella emitir emociones, ¡que ni siquiera su familia la vio así! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!).

Ella se la pasa escuchando bandas de rock pesado que a mí me acribillan los oídos. No le falta ningún disco de _Green Day_, su banda favorita. Por otro lado, yo prefiero escuchar canciones más tranquilas, por ejemplo, a _Miley Cyrus _cantando _The Climb_ o cosas así. Ella sueña con ser una gran empresaria y ganar mucho dinero.

Hotaru siempre fue un poco complicada en la personalidad, pero bien sencilla a la hora de vestirse y arreglarse. No se pinta (ella odia usar maquillaje dice que son ‹‹desperdicios de dinero››, pero ahora, hasta hace poco vi que se pone maquillaje a escondidas como _otra _que yo conozco y que prefiero no recordarla ahora) y le encanta construir cosas mecánicas como robots, máquinas de transporte –con formas de animales-. La mejor parte de ella es que ella también tiene su lado humilde y regala algunos de sus inventos por regalos de cumpleaños.

Ella me vivía regalando sus robots ‹‹de prueba›› dice ella pero claro está que son los que con más amor hace. Hay veces que ella no se da cuenta, pero me es fácil leerla por completo. Una vez me regalo un robot que adentro tenía como unos 5 robots, dijo que era para mantener mi escritorio ordenado, porque es cierto que ahí voy acumulando libros, apuntes, hojitas, broches, envoltorios de chicles (si, hasta eso me gusta guardar porque me hace recordar a determinado momento que fue importante para mí, como cuando Anna, mi amiga del _volley_, me contó que se había arreglado con un chico y que estaba nerviosa porque no sabía dar su primer beso) y cuando me quiero acordar…, ¡es cualquier cosa! Según las palabras de mi madre, ‹‹es un basurero›› ¡pero tampoco la pavada!

Aunque en la música y la personalidad no encajamos del todo, ¡yo la amo! Ella es tan tranquila, callada, quieta y reservada –sabe guardar secretos, sabe cuándo abrir la boca y cuando no-. Si estoy de muy mal carácter (en especial cuando el tema es mi hermano), ella me baja a la tierra. No nos alejamos de cada una, ni siquiera cuando cambian de profesor o en cada comienzo de año, pues, al parecer el profesor ve nuestro buen potencial de estar juntas y nos deja, ¡es magnífico! Me llevo espectacular con su familia y cuando voy a su casa me siento cómo en la mía. Vive a tan solo tres cuadras, asique además de ser compañeras en el liceo, somos vecinas, y eso está de más.

Pila de veces cuando volvemos del liceo ella viene a merendar en mi casa o yo a la de ella. Por serte nuestro barrio es bastante tranquilo y tenemos el _Central Town _(cual tiene una plaza lindísima!) bien cerca que es como nuestro centro de reunión. En verano se llena de gente y en invierno no va tanta, pero siempre hay alguien en alguna que otra tienda. A mí me encanta ver verde, y ahí por lo menos podes sentarte debajo un árbol. Como ni mi casa si la de Hotaru tiene fondo, está bueno ese espacio para despejarnos. Mi mamá no va mucho, pero cuando puede, lleva a mi hermanito al tobogán, porque aunque me dice que ‹‹ya está grande›› lo cierto es que cuando estamos ahí, no para de tirarse una y otra vez. Y a mí me da un tiempo para estar tranquila y charlar con Hotaru a solas. Si está él adelante, chusmea todo y se lo cuenta a mamá. ¡Es de terror!

Los padres de Hotaru tienen una inmobiliaria y trabajan un montón de horas, igual que mamá. Tengo que confesar que me da envidia verlos, porque… nada, están juntos, se los ve tan bien, casados, digo… tranquilos. Son de esas parejas que van a tomar mate un domingo a la tarde… Me da tanta nostalgia, porque a mí me gustaría que mis padres también estén juntos, pero ok.

Hotaru podría ser terrible malcriada. Una vez me contó que para tenerla, sus padres hicieron como diez tratamientos diferentes porque su mamá no quedaba embarazada, y al final, la tuvieron a ella con mucho sacrificio, gastaron pila de plata en médicos y en cosas que mandaron tomar. Asi que, cuando la madre de Hotaru quedó embarazada fue _el _acontecimiento, ya que, el poder quedar embarazada de Hotaru fue increíble y emocional para ellos. La primera vez que se quedó embarazada la madre, no fue tan complicado. Dio a luz a un niño al cual llamaron Subaru, pero les complico la vida volver a quedarse embarazada, asique, eso sí que se tenía que celebrar.

Ellos tienen un perrito, y como todos están bien acostumbrados de su presencia, es otro miembro de la casa. El perrito se llama _Tuffy_ además, es un caniche.

A mí me gusta su casa, siempre respiras un ambiente de tranquilidad. Y Por lo general está en silencio, porque a los padres les apasiona leer y pasan horas cada uno metido en la historia de un libro. El único que rompe un poco el silencio es _Tuffy_, que es peleador y todo lo malcriado que no fue, ni es Hotaru.

La casa de Hotaru es más grande que la mía. Tiene dos pisos. Abajo esta la cocina-comedor, una despensa, el living y el baño. Arriba cuatro dormitorios (uno lo usan como sala de estudio) y otro baño. Delante de la casa tienen un jardín precioso que cuidan los cuatro. En primavera, siempre plantan esas flores de varios colores que no sé cómo se llaman. Al que más le gusta la jardinería es al papá de Hotaru, porque dice que lo relaja.

Pero lo más lindo de la casa, para mí, es el dormitorio de Hotaru, que lo arregló bien a su estilo. No tiene la decoración que a mí me gusta, pero es bien cálido, o sea, vas y te dan ganas de tirarte a la cama, respirar el aire de incienso que prende, hablar o mirar las fotos de cuando éramos chicas. En su mesa de luz, tiene un portarretrato con una foto grandota de nosotras en nuestro primer día de jardín de infantes, reasustadas. Siempre nos reímos cuando la miramos, porque las sensaciones y sentimientos los recordamos tal cual. Hace tanto que no voy… ¡Ojalá que todavía tenga esa foto!

Lo que sea artesanal ¡es cómo un imán para ella! En su casa ella fue educada que casi todo es reutilizable de alguna u otra manera, y es así como a ella le encanta reunir materiales para reciclar y hacer más de sus _robots_... En el liceo hicimos un taller hace un tiempo y estuvo bueno. Aprendimos, por ejemplo, que podemos transformar las botellas de plástico que antes tirábamos en moldes para hacer alhajeros, portalápices y adornos para decorar el dormitorio. También nos enseñaron que las pilas no se pueden tirar a la basura así nomás porque dañan al planeta, no se reciclan. Y otra cosa es con los aerosoles… Hay que fijarse y comprar solo aquellos que no dañan la capa de ozono. Hotaru siempre está pendiente de esos detalles cuando va a comprar cualquier cosa (Y me dispara con su Baka Gun si no me fijo también). Me encanta, porque no tenía mucha idea del tema reciclaje hasta que ella arrancó con todo ese asunto, después hicimos el taller y… nada, al poquito tiempo yo misma le estaba enseñando a mi madre y a mi hermano. Ahora en casa ¡clasificamos la basura!

Algunos pueden pensar que estamos locos de remate porque parece que no pero es un trabajo extra: por un lado pones la basura que sea vidrio, por otro lo que se pueda reciclar tipo papeles, cartones y eso, y por el otro lo que es plástico… Claro, ¡además tenés el recipiente de residuos para los restos de comida! Y obvio, te ocupa mucho lugar porque son cuatro tarros grandes, y nuestra cocina es más bien chica. Pero para mí es como un granito de arena que pongo para que el mundo esté mejor. Bueno, ¡me parece que me puse soñadora y salí muchísimo del tema!

Lo que me parece horrendo es que, ama tanto el dinero que incluso molestaría personas a muerte con tal de obtener dinero. Una vez por ejemplo, llego a tal lugar que comenzó a molestar a uno de nuestros superiores, Ruka Nogui, un chico muy popular del liceo el cual es muy amigo del hermano mayor de Hotaru, Subaru, por lo que le es una presa muy fácil. Recuerdo ese día que vendió las primeras fotos de Ruka, trate de convencerla que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible. Puso el puesto, y, apenas a los 3 minutos de ponerlo, ya tenía toda una fila de chicas locas por las fotos.

''Pero Hotaru, esto que haces está mal, no lo notas'' le pregunté mientras le ayudaba con las ventas

''No, no encuentro por qué está mal'' dijo sínicamente

''Pues… porque uno, le estas sacando la dignidad, dos, él no te dijo su opinión de ser vendido con imágenes vergonzosas *mostrando la imágenes random de Ruka en momentos vergonzosos*''

''No necesito su permiso para hacer cosas, todos somos libres de hacer lo que uno quiera'' dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio.

''*suspiro* y dime que harás después con el dinero, eh? Vas a ir a comprar más materiales pa-''

''Cangrejos Mikan, ¡cangrejos!'' dijo como si me hubiera olvidado de algo, cosa que no había hecho.

Y me reí por su respuesta. Pues la segunda cosa que Hotaru más ama son los cangrejos, cómo le gusta comerlos… a mí no tanto, pues no es que me guste precisamente comer seres acuáticos.

Y pues así era ella, firme, decidida, un tanto antisocial, callada y de una fachada fría, pero por dentro súper amable y archicariñosa. Sin embargo, de un año esta parte de Hotaru cambió radicalmente. Aunque hace un año hubiera jurado que ella jamás sería así, ahora tengo que reconocer que me equivoqué: ¡se empezó a poner algo de maquillaje a escondidas en el baño del colegio! Cambió su forma de vestir tan sencilla de converse, jeans rectos y una remera normal, a las sandalias y zapatos con al menos unos dos centímetros de tacón, jeans que se pegan a sus piernas, remeras flojas o mega-ajustadas al torso con brillo y todo y hasta se pone joyas, o sea, ¡joyas! Ella siempre me venía diciendo que nunca me ponga joyas para cualquier cosa y solo en eventos importantes, ¡mira quién habla! Para rematarlo todo, hasta camina con el toque de la cadera al costado y la barbilla levantada… La veo tan cambiada que siento que de alguna manera levanto una muralla a su alrededor.

¡Esta tan rara! ¡Si el otro día hasta me corto el rostro en WhatsApp! Y no entiendo, porque yo no le hice nada, o eso creo. Y si lo hice me gustaría saber qué fue y disculparme, porque seré orgullosa pero la quiero, y esa es la verdad. Aparte, aunque no se lo haya contado a nadie, la recontraextraño.

Lo del WhatsApp lo tengo grabado en la mente palabra por palabra porque fue como si me hubiese clavado un cuchillazo en el corazón (suena melodramático, como las telenovelas que ve mi obaa-san de tarde, ¡pero juro que lo sentí así!):

_ Mikii: Hotaruu! Tas ahí?_

_ Hota: sí, aguantame que estoy con Moon._ **(*)**

_ Mikii: Dale_

_ Hota: no, mejor hablamos desp_

_ Mikii: pero vos todo bien?_

_ Hota: Seeee_

_ Mikii: ok, solo x saber_

_ Hota: ta, ahora no puedo darte bola, sorry_

Y listo, fue lo último que me dijo, y después nada de nada, ni me escribió, ni me llamo, ni dejo mensaje en el facebook. Cero.

Tengo que confesar, aunque me haga la que no me importa, que estoy terrible con este tema. No le quise contar a mi madre, que ya bastantes líos tiene en el laboratorio donde trabaja, pero hubo noches en que me di vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir pensando en ella…, bah, en nosotras, en cómo nuestra amistad se está perdiendo y en qué puedo hacer para que vuelva a ser la de antes.

Tampoco voy a negar en que lloré y me tragué lágrimas saladas…, porque hubo momentos en que me sentí tan pero tan sola que hubiera dado cualquier cosa para recuperarla. Bueno, cualquier cosa no. Si me hubiera pedido que me transformara en una ‹‹chica _cool_›› (como se hacen llamar las que están en ese grupito _fashion_), ni loca, porque sería fingir ser alguien quien no soy, ¡solo para que me acepten! ¿Y que estarían aceptando? A Mikan, no. A alguien que finge ser una Mikan que no es Mikan, ¿se entiende? Bue, capaz que solo yo me entiendo… Aparte, Hotaru no me hubiera pedido eso nunca, porque ella sabe claramente como soy y mi manera de pensar. Me conoce mejor que nadie, sin contar a mi mamá.

Claro que a veces me pregunto cómo soy. Si tuviera que describirme no sabría bien por dónde empezar. Porque por momentos me siento segura de mi misma, y por momentos pienso que valgo menos que ese celular viejo de mi jii-chan, y no sirvo para nada, que no voy a lograr algo productivo en la vida. Hay días que me levanto positiva y otros que me da terrible bajón si mi hermano me contesta mal. Días que me siento hermosa y días que me siento un espantapájaros. ¡Yo qué sé! Hotaru me entendía, siempre me entendió… Me decía que mi problema radicaba en vivir en un ‹‹subibaja emocional››. Eso seguro que lo había leído en uno de sus libros raros: metafísica, reiki, y yo qué sé cuál más. Para mí una _chacra _era una casa en donde se cultivaba la tierra, pero después de escuchar a Hotaru, _chakra _(con k) en esos libros que lee, es algo relacionado con la energía del cuerpo. Aunque me intentó explicar con palabras comunes de que se trataba, no le entendí demasiado. En verdad, no le presté mucha atención. Capaz que debería haberla escuchado más. Dos por tres me viene con una palabra que no entiendo y me la explica. O más bien me explicaba…

Para peor ahora se da con esa Luna Koizumi, la nueva, que entró a principio de año al liceo y que se hace la linda todo el tiempo, revoleando el pelo y caminando como si estuviera en un desfile de la tele (aunque esté en el pasillo del liceo). ¡Espantoso! Es decir, por mí que Luna Koizumi haga lo que le parezca, no es mi amiga, pero Hotaru… Me dan ganas de sacudirla y decirle, o más bien gritarle: ‹‹¡¿No te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo no da?!››

* * *

**(*) Moon - Luna**


End file.
